German specification DE 28 43 633 C2 discloses a clamping holder for a motor vehicle window pane by which a window pane held in alignment in a desired installed position by a device can be clamped fast in this position by tightening the fastening element.
However, this known clamping holder for a motor vehicle window pane has the disadvantage that fitting the window pane in the clamping holder by means of the individual components is difficult and labor-intensive.